


Удачный день

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дженсен срывался, он это чувствовал, как почувствовал запах озона в воздухе. Невозможно было больше терпеть. Молчать, прятаться. Растягивать губы в искусственной улыбке, когда Джаред рассказывал про очередную подружку, заменяя имя Дженсена на женское
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Kudos: 10





	Удачный день

— Вперёд!

Дженсен поднял взгляд от тетради с набросками. Возле учебного корпуса, рядом с фонтаном разворачивалась баталия. Студенты, измученные жарой, разделились на два лагеря и обливали друг друга водой под одобрительный свист и смех.

С одной стороны, суетливо подпрыгивая, орали девчонки с курса Дженсена, а парни с музыкального направления подначивали, то и дело разбавляя и без того нелитературную речь отборным матом. С другой — оголтелые первокурсники, возглавляемые Джаредом, старались не уступать, отвечая так же нецензурно.

— Давай! — во всю мощь лёгких заорал Джаред, зачерпывая воду из фонтана в синее ведро и выплёскивая на противников.

Его неизменная кожаная куртка, с которой он не расставался даже в жару под сорок, не скрывала, что он сам промок до нитки.

Сложив свои тетради в сумку, Дженсен приветственно помахал знакомым и Джареду и направился вниз к центральным воротам.

— Дженс!

Джаред отмахнулся от очередной мокрой первокурсницы и двинул ему навстречу.

Оставшись без предводителя, друзья Джареда разочарованно взвыли, но Джаред, отводя влажные волосы от глаз, поднимался прямиком к Дженсену, не останавливаясь.

— Тебе хватило ракурсов для своих набросков?

Дженсен усмехнулся, выставив перед собой руку, не дав себя обнять.

— Увидел, что я наблюдаю за тобой? — Дженсен сделал шаг вперёд, глубоко вдохнув.

От Джареда пахло сырой кожей и немного туалетной водой, смешанной с запахом пота, и более всего одеколоном самого Дженсена.

— Я всегда знаю, когда ты на меня смотришь.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Думаю, ты понимаешь о чём.

Дженсен прожёг его недобрым взглядом и отступил на шаг.

— Ты о Сэнди? Брось, Дженс, она милая, но ничего такого… — Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен начал злиться ещё больше, и улыбался.

— Какого такого, Джаред?

Джаред подошёл ближе, нагло положив руку Дженсену на плечо и подтягивая его к себе.

— Того, что между мной и тобой.

Криво усмехнувшись, Дженсен сжал в кулаке ремень от сумки. Один и тот же разговор повторялся день ото дня.

— А что между нами, Джей? Для них ты весельчак, балагур и законченный натурал.

— Ты опять? — Джаред убрал руку с его плеча.

Дженсен продолжал хмуриться и зло коситься в сторону Сандры.

— Мы всё это обсудили, разве нет? — гнул своё Джаред, перехватывая его взгляд.

Дженсен молчал, но это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Где твой байк? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил он спустя несколько минут, одаривая Джареда нечитаемым взглядом.

— Где и всегда — на парковке, он нагрелся так, что не сядешь, если не хочешь, чтобы твои яйца сварились вкрутую.

Джаред запустил руку в подсохшие волосы и растрепал, выглядывая в стороне паркинга байк.

— А если сейчас дождь ливанёт? А ты его под открытом небом бросил. Ты не слышал прогноз?

Облизнувшись, Дженсен с минуту наслаждался искренним недоумением Джареда, враз растерявшим всю свою напускную брутальность, задирая голову и глядя по сторонам, явно в поисках признаков скорого дождя.

— Да ты что говоришь, солнцепёк уже полторы недели стоит, — волнуясь, Джаред напоминал того, каким Дженсен знал его раньше — растерянного мальчугана с приоткрытым ртом и румянцем на щеках. — И прогнозы я не слушаю.

— Близкой грозой пахнет в воздухе, не чуешь разве? — показательно поведя носом, Дженсен качнулся ближе к Джареду. — Максимум через час ливанёт. На небо посмотри, придурок.

Джаред усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, Нострадамус, мне интересно, почему ты не свалил сразу после пар, хотел что-то?

Дженсен с вызовом на него посмотрел и вновь перевёл взгляд на Сандру, крутящуюся у фонтана.

— Как знать. Но ты ведь занят.

Поправив сумку на плече, Дженсен успел сделать два шага, когда его остановил окрик.

— Эй, ты куда?

Джаред поймал его за плечо, развернув к себе лицом, растерянно на него глядя.

— Ты что, действительно обиделся? Дженс, мужик, я же прикалываюсь. Шутки у меня долбанутые. Ну куда ты?

Дженсен решительно покачал головой:

— Тебе лучше вернуться к своим. Не дай бог что-то не то подумают. — Обхватил пальцами запястье Джареда. — И руку убери.

Но Джаред даже не шелохнулся.

— Дженс, я всё понимаю, но и ты меня пойми…

Дженсен сбросил его руку.

— Я и понимаю. Нет, правда, проявляю просто чудеса понимания! Потому и говорю: вали.

Дженсен срывался, он это чувствовал, как почувствовал запах озона в воздухе. Невозможно было больше терпеть. Молчать, прятаться. Растягивать губы в искусственной улыбке, когда Джаред рассказывал про очередную подружку, заменяя имя Дженсена на женское.

Слушать, как его друзья с завистью стонали — «хорошая тебе досталась сучка».

Дженсен так себя и ощущал. Ненавидел, но ничего не мог сделать.

Поступив в колледж, Джаред будто стал другим человеком. Из тихого домашнего мальчика, которого так любил Дженсен, он превратился в заводилу курса. Самого ярого тусовщика. И бабника, по мнению всех, кто обожал слушать о его победах.

Спрятав лицо в ладонях, не желая смотреть на Джареда, на поношенную кожаную куртку на его плечах, ту самую, что подарил ему Дженсен в старшей школе, он сдавленно проговорил:

— Джей, вали. Если твои дружки столько для тебя значат, вали. Зря я подошёл, да? Встретились бы как обычно, вечером, под дверью комнаты. Тебя же так устраивает?

Джаред молчал. Дженсен чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд, но лица от ладоней не отнимал.

— Почему тебе это так важно? — его голос прозвучал хрипло и отчаянно.

— Джей! Ты чего тут застрял?

Услышав тоненький елейный голосок Сандры, Дженсен вскинул голову.

Она была красива, стоило это признать. Фигуристая, с узкой талией и стройными, тренированными ногами, умело подкрашенным лицом и небрежно уложенными волосами. Умная как чёрт. Джареду она подходила как никто другой.

Дженсен вложил в улыбку максимум презрения.

Пусть поперхнётся. Джареда он никому отдавать не собирается. Как бы эта мелкая девка ему ни подходила.

— Здравствуй, Сандра, — Дженсен поздоровался так, что Джаред с опаской обернулся на него, наверняка услышав знакомые нотки в голосе. — Неудачно пролечила горло, милая? — припомнил ей недавнюю простуду. — Голос ужас, слушать невозможно.

Сэнди скривила недовольную мордашку.

— А ты не меняешься, Эклз. Снова не с той ноги встал?

Дженсен сплюнул в сторону.

— А я и не ложился, милая. Всю ночь занят был, — и подмигнул, намекая далеко не на корпение над конспектами.

Она нахмурила свой носик, инстинктивно всё быстрее теребя ремешок сумки. Глядя на это, Дженсен внутренне восторжествовал.

— Как был мудаком в школе, так и остался, — прошипела Сэнди. — Какое отделение осчастливил сегодня?

Поведя бёдрами, Дженсен сделал два плавных шага к Джареду и обнял его за шею.

— Никаких отделений, милая. Вот этот здоровяк катал меня по постели до самого утра.

Джаред вздрогнул, а Сандра отступила.

— Смешно, Эклз, — неуверенно улыбнувшись, она протянула Джареду руку. — Джей, идём, нас ждут.

Джаред стоял как вкопанный. Он переводил взгляд с Дженсена на Сандру, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ты мне не веришь? Сэнди, дорогая, зачем мне выдумывать такое? — притворно распахнув глаза, Дженсен ещё сильнее сжал руку на шее Джареда.

Он подумал было выпятить губы, но решил, что это слишком. Сэнди и так перекосило от отвращения. Внутренне Дженсен ликовал. Теперь, даже если Джаред обернёт всё в шутку, у него останутся эти пару минут и хорошее настроение на весь день. Приятно было рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, даже так. Когда говоришь людям правду, они не верят.

Сандра продолжала на автомате улыбаться Джареду, но Дженсен будто наяву видел, как в её голове скачут мысли. Как она пытается понять, соврал ли ей Дженсен.

— То, что ты гей, все знают, — она хлопнула ресницами, останавливая взгляд на татуировке Дженсена на тазовой косточке в виде звезды.

— Верно. Я не прячусь по углам. — Дженсен бросил ехидный взгляд на Джареда.

— Молодец, хвалю. Джаред, идём, — Сандра провела пальцами по его предплечью.

— Ничего не скажешь, Джей? — Дженсен ждал хоть какой-то реакции.

Молча глядя себе под ноги, Джаред сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, Дженсен вздохнул. Он же изначально знал, чем всё закончится. Так что даже не ощущал разочарования.

Дженсен вздохнул ещё раз и поднял голову, ловя взгляд Сандры. Её настырность задевала. Хотелось как в детстве показать язык и утащить Джареда играть с ним.

Жаль, им уже не шесть лет.

Не отпуская взгляд Сандры, Дженсен развязно улыбнулся и наклонился к уху Джареда. Теперь, когда он на четырнадцать лет старше и ему позволено вытворять языком вещи куда интереснее, Дженсен не смог удержаться.

— Возможно, тебе есть чем поделиться со своей подружкой? — прошептал Дженсен, лизнув кромку уха Джареда.

— Ты что творишь, Эклз? Границы-то знай. — Сандра несильно толкнула его в плечо.

Дженсен подул на ушную раковину и отстранился.

— Может и есть, — голос Джареда был злым и опасно-холодным.

— В таком случае поделись со всеми.

Неопределённо махнув в сторону толпы студентов, Дженсен поправил сумку на плече. Если начнётся гроза, нельзя чтобы наброски пострадали. Зарисовать Джареда с натуры в образе капитана пиратского корабля вряд ли получится. Сегодня выдался на удивление удачный день.

Зло поглядывая на Дженсена, Джаред не двигался с места… Не замечая суетливых попыток Сандры привлечь его внимание.

— Иди, Джей, тебя там ждут, — Дженсен облизнулся. — Или хочешь устроить представление для всех?

— Джей, всё в порядке? — Сандра потянула его за руку. — Не обращай на него внимания.

Джаред выдернул кисть и схватил Дженсена за воротник куртки, притягивая к себе вплотную.

— Ты чего добиваешься, Дженс?

Дженсен, мрачно усмехаясь, ударил его по рукам.

— Мне пора, Джаред. Меня уже ждут… Как и тебя, — он кивнул в сторону уже изрядно нервничающей Сандры.

Хватка на куртке Дженсена не ослабла ни на йоту, Джаред дышал как разъярённый бык, обдавая лицо Дженсена горячим дыханием.

— Ты сегодня такая сука.

Опустив руки на бёдра Джареда, Дженсен погладил плотный деним. Заметив это, Сандра издала звук, похожий одновременно на писк и шипение. И вторя ей, вдалеке прогремел гром, вызвав вопли восторга у студентов.

— Так обо мне и говорят твои друзья, Джей. Хорошая сучка. Кобель, правда, из трусливых попался.

— Эклз, ты перегибаешь, — угрожающе произнёс Джаред.

— Джей, нам нужно поторопиться — скоро ливень начнётся, а твой байк не прикрыт.

— Сандра, ты не видишь, мальчик занят. — Дженсен со злой иронией наслаждался его реакцией и собственным контролем над ситуацией.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — повторил Джаред.

Дженсен сглотнул внезапно загустевшую слюну, переводя взгляд с глаз Джареда на его губы и обратно, невольно задерживаясь на маленькой, никогда не заживающей ранке. Дженсен обновлял её день за днём, прикусывая одно и то же место.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — получилось внезапно хрипло. Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен качнулся вперёд, шепча: — Или сделай так, как я хочу, или отпусти. Сделай уже выбор. На двух стульях ещё никому не удавалось усидеть.

Отчётливо слыша раздражающее сопение Сандры и тяжёлое дыхание Джареда, Дженсен сосредоточился на стуке своего сердца.

Ничего не будет, говорило ему оно. Джаред не нуждается в тебе. Не так, как ты в нём.

— Пошли, — Джаред отпустил его куртку и схватил за запястье.

— Джей! — воскликнула Сандра. — Куда ты?

Но он даже не обернулся, утягивая Дженсена за собой к парковке.

— Джаред, что за цирк? Куда ты меня тащишь?!

Не пытаясь сопротивляться, Дженсен бежал за Джаредом, прижимая к себе сумку. Начал накрапывать дождь, и все студенты потянулись на улицу глотнуть свежего воздуха после недель жары. Дженсену приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться и не задеть случайно.

— Говорил же будет дождь, а ты мне не верил.

Дотащив Дженсена до мотоцикла, Джаред усадил его, ни капли не церемонясь.

— Бля, ты можешь нежнее?!

— Ты не любишь нежнее, — съязвил в ответ Джаред.

Дженсен ухмылялся, наблюдая его искреннее негодование.

— Что ты делаешь, Дженсен? И зачем?

Спрятав сумку в кофр, Дженсен поёрзал, усаживаясь удобнее. Вокруг начиналась настоящая буря, ветер поднимал с земли листья, мусор и даже мелкие камушки. Дождь хлестал с каждой секундой всё сильнее, охлаждая разгорячённых землю и людей.

В такую погоду можно было кричать — не услышат.

— Развлекаюсь, Джей. Если ты не хочешь по-нормальному, то хоть так дай мне возможность спокойно быть рядом. Озабоченный друг-гей, ничего нового.

Ответ Джареда заглушил гром, и Дженсен услышал только:

— …обо мне?! Тебе кажется это смешным?

Сдавило горло внезапным желанием курить. Джаред злился, в действительности злился на него, а не шутил или держал маску перед дружками. Себе Дженсен мог признаться, что чужая злоба его изрядно задевала.

— Можешь не волноваться о своей репутации, — процедил он Джареду на ухо, — расскажешь очередную историю нашей сексуальной жизни, поменяв имена. Ты в этом мастер. Например, ту, от сегодняшнего утра, когда ты разбудил меня отменной дрочкой. О, и не забудь убрать из своей истории второй член. Желательно твой, ведь у тебя, Джаред, яиц нет.

Дженсен кожей почувствовал напряжение, волнами исходящее от Джареда. Он резко затормозил и, сняв шлем, обернулся.

— Ты свихнулся?! Мы и так вымокли до нитки!

Дженсен продрог, его сильно продуло, и единственное, чего он хотел, — укутаться в плед и выжрать две порции виски. А лучше три.

— Пошли! — Джаред припарковался у бордюра, соскочил с мотоцикла и, едва Дженсен успел слезть следом, дёрнул его за руку. Видимость из-за порывистого ветра и хлещущего дождя была почти нулевая, куда его тащат — Дженсен не имел понятия, и плевать. Главное, чтобы там было сухо. На кой чёрт он вообще поехал? Они преодолели миль сто, по ощущениям Дженсена, и он не сразу осознал, что на голову больше ничего не капает. И уж точно не льёт. Дверь за его спиной хлопнула. Хватка Джаредовой ладони исчезла, и, проведя пальцами по ёжику волос, Дженсен огляделся. Джаред приволок его в отель. Дешёвый придорожный мотель.

У стойки регистрации стояло три человека, за ней наблюдался толстый заспанный мужик, жующий жвачку. Как в худших фильмах ужасов, честное слово. Дженсен поморщился, местечко ещё то.

Внимательно посмотрев на горшок с засохшим растением, Дженсен громко проговорил в спину Джареда, убедившись, что его точно услышат все окружающие:

— Появиться в общежитии со мной уже слишком для тебя? Теперь мы будем трахаться в безымянных занюханных придорожных мотелях?

Проигнорировав взгляд через плечо, Дженсен зацепился большими пальцами за шлёвки своих джинсов, оттягивая их ниже, так, чтобы была видна звезда.

— Заплати за два часа ковбой, и я покажу тебе класс, прокатив на своём члене, — он наигранно хохотнул.

Джаред молча выдернул его на улицу, звеня ключами от номера; когда он успел их взять — Дженсен не заметил.

Дженсен знал, что перегибает, но весь этот цирк с гетеросексуальностью Джареда достал так, что просто выть хотелось. Они пробежали до нужного номера и Джаред открыл дверь. Они ввалились внутрь, но не успел Дженсен осмотреться, не то что съязвить, прилетело хуком слева. Сильно, до пятен перед глазами и резкой тупой боли в скуле.

В ответ Дженсен пнул его по голени и, опасаясь за свои пальцы, ударил локтем под рёбра, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Джаред застонал.

— Ты охуел?! — Джаред согнулся и наконец среагировал как и ожидалось — матом. — Ты совсем пизданулся?! Что за ёбаный цирк?!

Выбрав наиболее чистое место на видавшем виды покрывале, Дженсен присел на кровать, стянув наконец мокрую куртку.

Мерзкое место, внутри всё дрожало от одной мысли о том, скольких и каких людей видел номер до них. И скольких увидит после.

Дженсен с минуту смотрел на притихшего Джареда и снова уткнулся в созерцание своих кроссовок.

— Джей, ты притащил меня сюда как шлюху или как твою самую грязную, постыдную тайну? И после спрашиваешь, что со мной?

Джаред снял футболку вслед за кожанкой и отшвырнул в сторону старого кресла.

— До нормального отеля пилить ещё пять минут на скорости по мокрой дороге и при никакой видимости! А повёл ты себя не иначе как шлюха!

Дженсен поднял взгляд и открыто посмотрел ему в глаза. Красивые глаза, орехового оттенка, глаза хищной, опасной рыси. Джаред щурился, он был разъярён. Дженсен раздражён. Он устал. Говорить не хотелось, драться тем более.

— Зачем ты всё это на ресепшене устроил? — он опустился на кровать рядом с Дженсеном.

— Ресепшене? — Дженсен расхохотался громко, заливисто. — Ты что в Ритце?

Джаред напрягся, принимаясь остервенело дёргать вымокшие шнурки на кедах, затягивая узел ещё сильнее. Молча наблюдая за ним, Дженсен постарался выровнять дыхание, чувствуя, как обстановка незримо накаляется.

— Не твоего уровня заведение? Без позолоты на спинке уже и кровать не кровать?! — Джаред ударил по матрасу между ними, отчего тот жалобно заскрипел.

— Нет, но вот пыли могло быть и поменьше.

Дженсен моментально пожалел о своих словах, как только оказался на спине прижатым к кровати.

— Пыль?! Эклз, пыль?! Старая мебель, застиранное постельное бельё, что ещё входит в перечень твоих жалоб?! Хотя нет, молчи!

Дженсен даже не пытался что-то сказать. Бесполезно.

— Скоро, — с напряжением в голосе и плохо скрываемой яростью процедил Джаред, — очень скоро эти мировых масштабов катастрофы перестанут тебя волновать, обещаю.

Дженсен обхватил Джареда за шею и, дёрнув от души за волосы, ловко поменял их местами. Вот такое положение дел его больше устраивало.

— Если собрался выебать меня как следует, то, — прошипел Дженсен, прикусывая губы, — обеспечь хоть минимальный комфорт.

Джаред больно вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, грубо сминая губы в поцелуе.

Дженсену было до абсурда хорошо и плохо одновременно. Он ненавидел такие отстойные места, он представить себе не мог, что здесь можно жить, спать, есть, а о трахаться даже думать отвратно. Но всё это было до. До Джареда, до того, как он заполнил собой всё пространство вокруг, до его губ, рук, до той первой встречи пятнадцать лет назад, когда Дженсен впервые в жизни подрался, упал в лужу и испачкал одежду кровью из разбитой губы и жирной липкой землёй. Это было давно, но Джаред был для него фильмом 3D, объёмным, оглушающим, заслоняющим собой реальность. Как тогда, как много раз после. В туалете, на парковке, на пляже и чёрт ещё знает где. Джаред окутывал всё, окружал, делал пыль прозрачной, мерцающей на свету, убогость обстановки — раритетом, и даже раскалённую жарой машину — сауной в дорогущем СПА.

Он открывал окружающий мир для Дженсена заново, и это каждый раз отказывался совершенно новый, другой мир. Который Дженсен не мог сам увидеть, не умел сам рассмотреть. Его растили для другого, но здесь, в грязном мотеле в объятиях Джареда он ощущал себя как никогда правильно. На своём месте.

И всякий раз, когда он готов был отказать, ломался будто наспех слепленная фигурка из необожжённой глины, а Джаред, как искусный мастер, лепил его заново.

— Ты мне нужен, — жарким шёпотом в шею.

Дрожь по телу, и снова плевать.

— Да…

Дженсен знал, когда нужно отдавать контроль. И он отдавал. Дарил и брал себе. В эти минуты, часы, летевшие незаметно сквозь пространство и время, Дженсену казалось, они поняли друг друга, нашли путь — правильный и без резких обрывов и поворотов, тупиков. В такие минуты хотелось уступать. Верить и отдавать. Снова и снова.

Джаред кусал его шею, сдирал футболку, дёргал вниз джинсы и бельё. Быстро, словно отчаянно боясь потерять, упустить момент того самого единения. Желая продлить иллюзию и выпасть из обоймы проблем и ежедневной суеты.

— Блядь! — Дженсен выгнулся навстречу нетерпеливым губам, сжимающим его твёрдый член, и погрузился в себя, в свои ощущения. Кожу покалывало застиранным жёстким пледом под спиной, но сейчас Дженсен находил в этом что-то будоражащее. — Возьми глубже… — он подкинул бёдра, путаясь пальцами в отросших Джаредовых волосах. Тонул в удовольствии и выныривал обратно. Закрывая глаза, забывая, кто он и что он. Где. С кем.

Джаред знал его тело, вызубрил каждую чувствительную точку, каждый дюйм. Каждый раз изучал его и умудрялся отыскать что-то новое, открыть ещё большие грани удовольствия.

— Джаред… — захрипел Дженсен. Его голос сел, стоны застревали где-то на выдохе, в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло — он вспомнил, где они. Но этот факт, не мог остановить сносящую последние барьеры волну оргазма.

Дженсена накрывало неотвратимо и очень сильно, сцепив зубы, чтобы не заорать во всю глотку, он кончил глубоко Джареду в горло.

Джаред старательно вылизал его член, поласкал яйца и напоследок провёл широким мазком по внутренней стороне бедра.

Дженсен тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Джаред нависал над ним, упираясь руками в матрас по обе стороны головы.

— Поможешь? — он пошловато облизнулся.

Дженсен закатил глаза. Можно подумать, он когда-то бросал Джареда неудовлетворённым. Но не съязвить, подразнивая, тоже не смог.

— Мне лень двигаться.

Джаред резко завалился на спину. Провёл рукой по груди, очерчивая кубики пресса, и, спустившись ниже, обхватил член. Дженсен протянул руку и обернул пальцы поверх Джаредовых.

— Вперёд в прошлое?

Дженсен улыбнулся, почему нет? Он был слишком разморён. И вот сейчас Джаред имел все шансы трахнуть его — горячего, разомлевшего, совершенно не сопротивляющегося. Даже несмотря на недавний оргазм и возможные не особо приятные ощущения, он бы уступил, игнорируя все внешние раздражители. Дженсен любил лёгкую боль, её скользящий оттенок при проникновении, жжение, любил чувствовать, как по новой встаёт, когда Джаред раскрывал его и держал на одной головке, двигаясь до умопомрачения медленно. Но Джаред решил иначе, а Дженсен не жаловался. В таком расслабленном состоянии от него и так было мало проку.

Пристроив голову на горячем, влажном бедре Джареда, Дженсен лениво поцеловал вздувшуюся под кожей вену, чувствуя, как на него смотрят.

Джаред всегда наблюдал за ним, на улице, в классах, дома и в баре, но более прочего в постели. Казалось, ему не столько нужно получить удовольствие самому, как увидеть это удовольствие, отражённое на лице Дженсена.

— Дженс, ну же… — в голосе Джареда прорвалось отчаяние. Дженсен понял. Он приподнялся и обхватил головку губами.

— Бля! — Джаред двинул кулаком по стволу и нехилой такой струёй излился Дженсену в рот.

Старательно сглатывая, Дженсен жмурился, но продолжал возвращаться взглядом к лицу Джареда, пытаясь уловить каждую эмоцию.

Что ж, возможно, Джаред в своих проявлениях эгсбиционизма не был одинок.

Облизнувшись, Дженсен подтянулся выше и, получив заслуженный поцелуй, повалился рядом.

Хорошо.

Несмотря на колючее покрывало и бугристый матрас — хорошо.

Джаред глянул на наручные часы.

— Чёрт!

Он вскочил с кровати, будто не растекался минуту назад безвольной амебой, и принялся собирать разбросанную одежду.

Не успевший вовремя встать Дженсен чувствительно приложился о матрас, резко вспомнив, где они. Вот только двигаться, возмущаться и что-то спрашивать сил не было совершенно. Почти лениво наблюдая за попытками Джереда найти свой телефон, Дженсен подтянул к себе выпавшую пачку сигарет.

Щёлкнув зажигалкой, Дженсен затянулся и упал обратно на кровать. Выдыхая сизый дым, он принялся разглядывать отвратительно жёлтый потолок, покрытый подозрительными пятнами.

— Дженсен, я сто раз просил не курить при мне!

Джаред звенел пряжкой ремня, продолжая мельтешить по комнате.

— Похуй, — выпустив дым, почти пропел Дженсен. — Они самое дорогое, что когда-либо будет в этой комнате. Или боишься, что сгублю твою спортивную стипендию?

— Мать не обрадуется, если учует от меня запах табака. — Джаред скривился. — Где моя футболка?

— Вон на той рухляди, похожей на кресло, — подсказал Дженсен.

Джаред обернулся и, заметив искомый предмет одежды, быстро натянул на себя.

— Куда так торопишься? — Дженсен снова затянулся и выпустил пару колец дыма.

— У меня встреча с тренером. Завтра будет финальный отбор, нужно обсудить детали.

Дженсен огляделся и, не обнаружив нигде в пределах видимости ничего похожего на пепельницу, бросил недокуренную сигарету в пустой стакан, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке.

— До корпуса довезёшь или тебе не по статусу?

К Дженсену медленно, но верно начало возвращаться отвратительное настроение. Сейчас Джаред до ночи проторчит у своего тренера, потом с командой, а после, как есть, завалится отдыхать и набираться сил, а Дженсен, как обычно, подождёт. На душе стало мерзко.

— Тату хочу, — внезапно признался Дженсен, — на руке. Вечером встретимся в баре, покажу, что получилось.

Подойдя, Джаред навис, зарывшись носом в короткие волосы у виска.

— Да довезу, оденься только. И, Дженс, какая ещё тату? И какой бар, у меня завтра подъём в пять.

Дженсен внезапно даже сам для себя понял, что в следующий раз не будет сдерживаться — разобьёт в кровь, сотрёт с лица Джареда это невинно-виноватое выражение и уйдёт, как бы тяжело ни казалось это сделать. Но пока что он решил дать шанс им обоим. Один, последний.

— Я буду там около десяти. Если к половине одиннадцатого не явишься, извини. Это конец. Я не один год жрал, давясь твоими отговорками и вескими причинами, орал, но ничего не делал. А мне скоро двадцать, Падалеки, и я хочу жить.

Дженсен нашёл свою футболку, джинсы, натянул одежду на ещё влажное от пота тело и подошёл к окну.

— На удивление красивый вид. Так гадко внутри, а так мило снаружи.

Джаред молчал, он понял.

— Ты же знаешь…

Дженсен резко оторвался от созерцания вида за коном и повернулся к Джареду.

— Понимаю, но отказываюсь принять, — покачал он головой. — С меня хватит. Научись что-то отдавать, Джаред, и ты увидишь, насколько приятнее тебе станет принимать.

— Может, для тебя всё это именно так, — Джаред сжал кулаки. — Поехали, дождь кончился.

Посмотрев на его напряжённую позу, на вздувшуюся вену на виске, Дженсен всё отчётливее понимал две вещи — усталость в нем боролась с влюблённостью. И пока что усталость побеждала.

— Нет, доберусь сам. Салон тут рядом, — Дженсен безбожно лгал, он даже не имел понятия, где они находятся.

Взявшись за ручку двери, Дженсен не мог не обернуться, ободряюще улыбаясь, чувствуя, как наползает на лицо привычная маска похуиста.

— Надеюсь увидеть тебя сегодня в баре и передавай привет своей маме.

Джаред схватил его за плечо.

— Что значит конец, мы же договаривались подождать, помнишь? Нужно только встать на ноги, ну! Ещё немного, я найду работу и…

Дженсен стряхнул его руку.

— Я аннулирую договор. Я устал от этого всего, у тебя есть два пути: останешься со мной — мы говорим всем правду. Либо ты уходишь и живёшь как вздумается, изображая кого угодно. С твоей трусостью мы будем ждать до старости, а я жить сейчас хочу, с тобой вместе. Но если ты решишь иначе — не умру от горя, — Дженсен постарался придать голосу максимум безразличия.

— Я обещаю, мы… — начал Джаред по новой.

— Хватит! Я. Тебе. Не верю. С твоего последнего обещания прошло полтора года. Без доверия рушатся любые отношения, просто сделай выбор, это всё, чего я прошу. Невыносимо находиться в подвешенном состоянии. Ты, бля, мужик, Джаред! Ты орёшь об этом на каждом углу, так будь им, наконец!

Дженсен перевёл дыхание. Таки сорвался на крик. Джаред молчал. Его любимая позиция в каждой сложной ситуации: делай вид, что ничего не случилось и молчи. Заебало!

— Я всё сказал, — прервал паузу Дженсен, выходя за порог. — У тебя есть время всё обдумать.

Дженсен выбежал на улицу, не оборачиваясь. Дождь закончился, небо посветлело, жара по новой набирала обороты. Оглядевшись, Дженсен попытался понять, где находится. А сориентировавшись, прикинул, что пешим ходом минут за десять доберётся до общежития. Единственное, чего ему хотелось как можно скорее, — залезть под горячий душ и смыть с себя запах мотельной комнаты, старого пледа и Джареда. Прочистить голову, немного отдохнуть, ни о чём не думая. Даже если бы его сейчас нагнал Джаред, однозначно получил бы в морду, Дженсену была необходима передышка. Где-то за спиной послышалось урчание мотора Джаредова байка, но звук отдалялся. Значит, они мыслят в одном направлении — обоим не помешает привести в порядок эмоции и сбавить градус напряжения.

***

Выйдя из душа, Дженсен услышал, как пиликнул забытый в джинсах сотовый.

Подняв брошенные на кровать джинсы, он выудил телефон из кармана и нажал кнопку «прочитать сообщение». Оно оказалось от Джареда…

«Ты забыл свою сумку в кофре. Развалины, через полчаса. И да, я всё решил. Ты мне нужен».

Дженсен перечитал несколько раз. Развалины…

Развалинами называли старую часть города, где находился закрытый несколько лет назад завод. Изучая город, они забрели туда однажды, с украденными у отца Дженсена из холодильника двумя банками пива. Первое пиво, первый косяк, и даже первый поцелуй, всё произошло там. Несмотря на всю нелюбовь к антисанитарии, это место у Дженсена прочно ассоциировалось с чем-то хорошим. Единственным в своем роде, особенным, и, чтобы бросить, Джаред не позвал бы его туда.

Что ж, придётся поверить. Ещё раз.

Открыв окошко ответа, Дженсен застучал пальцами по экрану.

«Последний шанс, не проеби».

Отправив сообщение, Дженсен открыл узкий шкаф и принялся искать подходящую для такой вылазки одежду.

Телефон снова просигналил входящим сообщением. Дженсен закатил глаза, ну чего строчить? Он снял блокировку и замер.

«Я сказал матери, с тебя вискарь. До встречи».

Дженсен проморгался, не веря в то, что прочитал. Апатию последних часов как рукой сняло.

Вот так просто? На кой чёрт было столько времени ему нервы мотать?! За это Джаред огребёт куда больше, чем днём. Хрен с ним, теперь нужно достать бухло и, наверное, резинки не помешают. Дженсен не пытался анализировать сейчас поступок Джареда. Его поведение зачастую вызывало очень много вопросов. Сам всё расскажет. Где-то в глубине души Дженсен гордился им, пусть и путём шантажа, поставленного ультиматума, он не сделал шаг назад и не остался топтаться на месте. Время покажет, как там будет дальше, но в ближайшие пару часов, Дженсен уж точно не собирался заморачиваться прогнозами на будущее. С мёртвой точки они сдвинулись, это стоило отпраздновать.

Выудив из шкафа потёртые джинсы и синюю толстовку, подаренную Джаредом в качестве прикола, Дженсен оделся. Теперь осталось достать виски. Бутылка «Джека», ждавшая своего часа уже полтора года под ворохом одежды на верхней полке, кажется, будет в самый раз. Дженсен купил её больше полутора лет назад, чтобы отпраздновать Новый год с Джаредом, но тогда не срослось — он с отцом и матерью уехал к их родителям на все праздники, а со вторым таким торжественным случаем не сложилось. Теперь повод появился.

Всё будет хорошо, в этом Дженсен был почти уверен. Осталось пережить реакцию окружающих, вдоволь насладиться выражением лица Сандры, когда она узнает, — Дженсен уже предвкушал то самое волнующее ощущение абсолютной победы. Но это всё мелочи в сравнении с тем, на что решился Джаред, остальное они как-нибудь смогут пережить, другие же справляются.

Последний раз глянув на своё отражение в зеркале, Дженсен погасил свет и в отличном настроении вышел из комнаты. Всё ещё будет.

А сейчас они просто напьются, трахнутся, возможно, ещё раз поимеют друг друга в мозг. А всё остальное подождёт до завтра. Хороший расклад, однозначно, на данном этапе просто отличный.


End file.
